A Real Friend
by Timantha Turner
Summary: Trixie Tang becomes tangled in a web of mysteries after trying to figure out how the only one who ever appreciated her for who she is vanished within the night and became completely untraceable. Timantha.


**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** \- **SLAM!**

Another one of her annoying, yet effecient clocks had been turned to scrap from the wrath of Trixie. Giving a groan of annoyance, peered through the artificial shade made darkness of her room at her wrist watch.

 _6:00 AM..._

And so, she rolled out of bed- her feet hitting the floor- A chill ran up her spine as her feet contacted, that's right. It's December, the coldest time of the year.

Trixie did as she always did, wake up- go to her bathroom's mirror to make smiley faces at it to make sure that she looked ready to take on the day.

The truth is, Trixie- in her own opinion despite what everyone around her might say- was never ready for the day.

Trixie was by no means a morning person, furthest if the truth were told. Her days could be so much better, unfortunately she had to take up to arms something called a 'Social Life'.

Constantly, she had deal with those fakers around her known as her 'friends'.

First thing when she got to the school, she had a bouncer waiting for her first thing in the morning- who followed her around, all day for eight hours keeping tabs on her to make sure she was safe.

Despite her initial dislike of it, she understood all too well why she needed the protection. Why, there were a number of people who would kidnap her and use her as bait to get her parents to cough up some dough.

Second, one of the nicest people she'd ever met, she constantly had thrown into a trash on a daily basis.

It didn't make it any better that everyone always whispered about her, either bad or good Trixie always tried to ignore them. What made everything worse about both previous statements was the fact that Tommy- No, TIMMY was at her constant defense like some love sick puppy. It was bittersweet. She had to be guarded at all times, the only time she wasn't was when she went out disguised.

parents, who disapproved of her habits, and her meager attempts to socialize with people not of her standing. Her parents didn't understand the word "Agreement", or "Understanding". It was their way, there simply was no choice in it. When they did finally check on her in one of their very rare off days, they harrased her, taking away her collections, forcing her to do work she already knew, all the while giving her a verbal lashing.

Even worse, when she returned home she didn't have the sanction of safety and retreat. Instead, she had to deal with her

She glared fiercely at her reflection, willing it to look like someone else- if only but for a day. Her life was her own personal hell that she NEEDED to escape from.

 ** _'Where girls fear to tread!'_**

Trixie's teeth suddenly clenched tightly in emotional agony, a sharp needle driving itself through her heart. Starring daggers into the reflective surface known as a mirror, Trixie looked into her own soul, seeing but a deep well of sadness at the sudden vivid recollection of her supposed 'Best Friend'.

She had only known the buck toothed, sweet, angelic, happy little flower for a single day- and her life had been turned upside down. It was... dare she say, like magic? There, and then gone. Timantha had never arrived at her party- Trixie sometimes wondered, did Timantha exist at all? Her only proof of her existance was only in her mind, no one had seen her- no one had heard of her.

In fact, Trixie had just about paid off just about everyone she could to find her friend. They all came back then same.

"Timantha doesn't exist. At least, not the one you're describing. There's just no girl fitting that description that's traveled into, or left this town within the month." And it only had *been* about a month or so since that event, even though a lot had changed since.

Trixie only talked to four people, Veronica, the RAD bros, and Timmy ironically. What was odd though, was the fact that Timmy very eeriely reminded her of Timanatha. So much so, that she even went and did some research on Timmy's background. For all that he threw himself at her, it had never occured to her that she knew NOTHING about him. It was unsettling, to say the very least.

That in mind, Trixie set out to do some questioning, and she had come back with some very odd results.

Nothing.

In fact, just like Timantha, Timmy Turner seemingly did not exist. At least, not the way he should.

Timmy Turner was a child of great charisma, he always touched everyone no matter what he did, or where he went.

But all his files seemed to write him off as, "Stupid", even "Loser". Timmy Turner was far from either of those, she had witnessed his cleverness many times- So why is it that he was wrote down as "Unremarkable"?

Knock knock.

"Miss Tang, breakfast is ready. Your father has requested I make sure that you get downstairs in time, as well as ready to get onto your bus." Trixie snapped out of her thoughts, hearing her maid informing her on the other side of the bathroom's door. She paused, taking a moment to gather her barings, staring at her reflection somberly, which in turn did the same to her. The bathroom had filled with a silence, besides the near unheard pipes that did their work diligently. "After school he'd like to have a word with you, other than that you have many lessons to attend to staring with-"

Trixie felt a surge of annoyance and apphrension flow through her chest and spine as the words caught up with her mind. She began blocking out the sound of her maid's words. Another day, another hell it would seem. Giving a sigh, she checked her digital wrist watch.

 _6:10 AM..._

Had she been up staring into her reflection, lost in thought for up to ten minutes? Trxie shook her head softly, gathering her wits and focusing intently on her surroundings. "Ugh..." She reached down, turning on the faucet, a little hot, and little cold, making it a nice luke warm- just what she was going for. She cupped her hands, allowing the water to fill up in her palms- splashing her face, waking her up- and getting her already awful day started.

"Let's get this over with..." Trixie grumbled.

Trixie sat on the bus, guarding the entrance to the back of the bus which had been rented out by her father was her bouncer- the gruff looking man appearing just as tired as everyone around him, and twice as grumpy. Of course, Trixie figured she'd be grumpy too with those looks. Boredly, she turned her gaze to gaze out to the snowy dimmsdale, yet another day in her boring hell. At least the snow's something different today. Nothing eventful happened at breakfast, her parents never showed up- as per usual- she had a simple light breakfast of some pancakes, some sausages, some milk, and a few slices of bacon.

Frowning briefly as she looked to the snowy fields of her home town, she couldn't help but wonder why she felt as if she was missing something- and truly, she did feel as if she was supposed to be doing something right now.

"Umm... Trixie?" Said girl snapped our of her reverie to give a confused look to the accuser, her brows shot up and her posture unslacking as she became alert.

"Huh? What?" Trixie's eyes focused onto her 'Best Friend', Veronica- the one whom had called out to her with some annoyance. "What is it?"

"Umm... Well, we were like... totally having a conversation about what we're getting this year for Christmas, and you like kinda just... spaced out, so I thought I'd get your attention. Is there like... something wrong?" Oh. That's what she had forgotten. She gave a non-chalant shrug, a seat up from her, a head popped up. Chad.

"Yeah Trixie, you've been acting weird lately. Ever since your birthday party, you always look someone died." Well that was one way to put it, leave it to Chad to be blunt and speak his mind. It was one of the few respectable things about him.

Another head popped up, of course. Tad. "Yeah, stick in the mud much?" And of course, with the tag along voice lines equipped. "What's got your all tangled up in knots?" Trixie gave them a blinding grin, revealing her pearly set.

"Absolutely nothing, I just have a little bit on my mind and plate as of recent. More responsiblities, you know?" It's not like her whole life was a controlled by others, and she wasn't a slave to her parents forced to make unjust immoral decisions on a daily baisis all for the sake of her social image.

"Oh." Veronica gave her a sympatheic look, she wasn't the only one. She was getting the same look from all her friends. It was disheartening, and disgusting how well they ate up her excuse. All she did was throw out the word "responsiblities" and they were already backing out. No questions.

Trixie wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that they easily bought her excuse or the fact it took them this long to ask if she was alright.

"That sucks." Was the only thing offered to her from Tad. Chad on the other hand, surprisingly had a thoughtful frown.

"Well, you should come to the movies with us today. I know it's not your thing but they got some cool super hero movies that came out, I don't want to watch a soap opera or something cheesey so it all works out." Trixie's attention was captured by that. Chad deserved more credit than she initially thought, it would seem. It seemed that he took a slight notice of her interest, and instead of calling her out on it he was either trying to see how she'd react, or he was actually trying to cheer her up. She wasn't sure which one she wanted to be true.

"I can't go." And it was true. "I have lessons today after school." Chad frowned deeply, but shrugged.

"Alright, well if you change your mind you know where to find me." He slumpped back down onto the seat, going back to likely playing his game if the sounds were anything to go by. Tad gave a small shrug of his own and sat back down in his seat.

Veronica was the only one left, awkwardly twirling her pony tail. Not knowing how to deal with the situation, Veronica did as she always did.

Run.

"Um, right so I'm just gonna back here for nooow." She stood up slowly, darting off to sit behind Trixie. Although, she could feel those eyes watching her. Eugh. Sometimes, Veronica creeped her out.

She turned her gaze toward the window once more, sighing. Her gaze locked onto something outside with alarm, no longer drifting- time slowed down around her, Trixie's eyes slowly widening.

Outside of the window, Trixie suddenly noticed something-

A short girl, with chestnut brown long curly hair- which blew with the icy winter winds, as well as the passing bus- a pink winter coat with a furry hood over her head, and a familiar gait turned her head toward the bus with FAMILIAR sky blue angelic glowing large eyes, not locking eyes with Trixie, in fact she all together seemed to not notice her presence. If all of that wasn't enough for Trixie to believe what her eyes were seeing...

What changed her mind entirely was the bucked tooth, pearly overbite that jutted from within the girl's mouth...

" _TIMANTHA!_ " She exclaimed with alarm and awe as she stood up suddenly in her seat, catching the attention of her friends and school mates alike- ignoring safety protocol she quickly ran to the back of the bus, quickly coming to a stop to glare daggers outside to confirm what she saw.

...But there was nothing there, nothing but a lot of snow. In fact, it was an unusual amount of snow, Trixie noted. It was then she noticed that the bus had stopped all together.

"Trixie! What in the world has gotten into you!" Veronica ran up, to her credit looking worried. "...And like... why did the bus stop?" Veronica peered behind her, her jaw dropping slightly as she saw what the hold up was. "Um... Trixie?" Said girl was too busy having a mental melt down, seeing her best friend suddenly in the snow, then vanish within an instant- she tore away her gaze, gritting her teeth to see what the fuss was about- and was promptly shocked.

It wasn't what she SAW that shocked her, it was the lack of what she saw that did. All the bus's windows were covered with white snow, even in front of them they could barely see! It was a white out! "...Does that mean there's no school today?" Trixie asked, lamely.


End file.
